Field of the Invention
Bent nails are almost invariably bent in a curve lying substantially in a plane. In attempting to straighten such bent nails it is usual to place the nail on a hard surface with the curve of the nail rising from the surface and striking the curve with a hammer.
The result of this common practice results in nails that are still not straight, or that are even bent slightly in the opposite direction due to being supported by the nail head when the nail is struck. Also, due to the difficulty of holding the nail in position it may turn, so not be straightened at all or the fingers holding the nail may be hurt.
It is an object of the present invention therefore to provide a nail straightening device which will straighten nails with a minimum of effort and with a high degree of accuracy.
Other and further objects and advantages will appear from the following specification taken with the accompanying drawing in which like reference characters refer to similar parts in the several views.